wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fish Suit
Justin Bieber: yeah I don't really remember yzerblade: wasn't there a fish suit or something yzerblade: a cow suit? In The Beginning yzerblade: the smell of tuna is wafting in through my window The fish suit was merely an afterthought. The fish suit, from a young age, was bullied in his inner city high school. Life was rough for the fish suit. But, one day, he came to know his true purpose. The fish suit discovered he was destined to become one of the most complicated and longest running WFWD jokes. Thy Will Be Done geezerfaec: it has been done Djoktorok: what has geezerfaec: THY WILL Djoktorok: you didnt really have to dress up in a fish suit and show up at rob's door yzer Djoktorok: but i appreciate it geezerfaec: you know geezerfaec: i do what i do geezerfaec: also jack where'd you get this fish suit geezerfaec: it smells like... Djoktorok: fish? Maustradamus: gum? Djoktorok: ]:) geezerfaec: OH GOD geezerfaec: WHY geezerfaec: OH geezerfaec: GET THIS THING OFF ME geezerfaec: WHY AM I STILL EVEN WEARING THIS Djoktorok: you need it until halloween Djoktorok: but you must defeat the fish lord halloween day Djoktorok: or you can never take it off The holy fish suit was bestowed upon yzerblade by noble Djok for the sole purpose of defeating the fish lord come Hallow's Eve... or day or something. Jack trains yzer in the art of Fish Suit Djoktorok: did you choke anyone with your gills Djoktorok: yzer Djoktorok: in the fish suit geezerfaec: the opposite Djoktorok: got choked by lungs eh Djoktorok: srry yzer Djoktorok: better luck next time geezerfaec: im like a fish suit out of water To prepare yzer for the fish lord, Jack trains yzer in the ways of the fish suit. Life with the Fish Suit geezerfaec: that fish suit has gotten us through some hard times geezerfaec: i might not even have a job geezerfaec: without that fish suit Turns out, owning a fish suit is pretty freaking sweet. A fact yzer was slowly coming to learn. It got yzer a job, it even helped him pick up chicks. geezerfaec: what am i going to do with this fishsuit if the cosplay contest is off kyle4: pick up chicks kyle4: bitches love fishsuits Djoktorok: note: bitches do not actually love fish suits yzer attempts to pick up a chick Geera: yzer geezerfaec: (inlove) Geera: ... Geera: wut geezerfaec: (wasntme) geezerfaec: (blush) Geera: I... Geera: am baffled x.x; geezerfaec: do you like my fish suit Geera: do I? Rob and the fish suit yzer's roommate, Rob, even enjoyed having the fish suit around. They were able to find even more uses for the suit. geezerfaec: rob you have to take 2 shots geezerfaec: from the fish suit Girobffe: (puke) Maustradamus: doesn't rob have the game Djoktorok: yeah Djoktorok: he will be eating children in his fish suit though Maustradamus: oh no The Great Thing About A Fish Suit Is Djoktorok: whos up for some cats geezerfaec: they're locked in the bathroom Djoktorok: nah rob let them out Djoktorok: he said geezerfaec: mistake Djoktorok: theyre all wearing the fish suit now geezerfaec: they're gonna go after the fish- Djoktorok: pretending to be a fish man geezerfaec: and mau was born Djoktorok: so they can be treated normally Djoktorok: in society geezerfaec: we dont really treat mau normally though Djoktorok: hes not in a fish suit geezerfaec: we might treat him better if he was geezerfaec: that's why i got a fish suit Wearing It Karen: if you guys could have /anything/ for christmas, what would you want? Girobffe: a million dead hookers Girobffe: but not all at once. Girobffe: maybe like mailed to my house a few times a week? Girobffe: also, theyd all be wearing fish suits Things go Horribly Wrong Part One Karen: I finally got to have the boy here in person this weekend :3 Djoktorok: is he ugly kyle4: did you murder him Karen: no :( Djoktorok: which no was that to Karen: both kyle4: didn't get the chance huh geezerfaec: well that wasn't the plan, krn Karen: what was the plan? geezerfaec: why did i bother lending you my fish suit Djoktorok: what yzer geezerfaec: if you weren't going to murder ugly him Djoktorok: you needed that fish suit to show up at robs door Karen: ohh lolsss whoops geezerfaec: ohh lolsss whoops By mistake, yzer lent the fish suit to Krn in order to murder some guy yzer hates. Justin Bieber: I only said krn cause she has yzer's fish suit Djoktorok: i thought yzer made that up Justin Bieber: naw Djoktorok: to get out of wearing the fish suit Justin Bieber: he gave it to her Djoktorok: who is showing up at rob's door then Justin Bieber: naked Link Justin Bieber: dressed as mau's cat The Fish Suit, Missing Despite physically giving it away to another person, yzer somehow fails to notice the fish suit is missing. He only realizes his mistake when it is pointed out to him by Djok. geezerfaec: who wants to go trick or treating with me geezerfaec: gonna wear my fish suit Djoktorok: rob has it geezerfaec: wait then what am i wearing right now Djoktorok: a squid suit geezerfaec: classic But It Was Not Classic - The Two Suits kyle4: and that's why you're living in krn's car geezerfaec: its a sweet ride Djoktorok: the fish suit was a sweet ride Djoktorok: but you lost that geezerfaec: i didn't lose it geezerfaec: i had two In order to cover his losses, yzer buys a second fish suit in order to prepare himself for the fish lord, or whatever. Girobffe: quick, get the tinfoil. Maustradamus: geezer geezerfaec: i left it in my other fish suit However, after realizing that he left his prized tinfoil in the original fish suit, which we will call Fish Suit Alpha, yzer ventures to krn's house to retrieve it and has no money to rent a hotel room so he ends up living in krn's car. With the fish suit. Karen: why would I send a psp to your work Karen: where do you liveyzer geezerfaec: because i dont work at work geezerfaec: so i need a psp kyle4: he lives in your car Karen kyle4: we established that at some point... I think Karen: my car is at home kyle4: with the fish suit Karen: in my parent'sgarage Djoktorok: is it your car kyle4: yeah yzer is there too Meanwhile, the replacement fish suit, which we will call Fish Suit Beta, was left with Rob when yzer left to retrieve the original. However... something horrible was soon to happen. The Fish Suit Murders Girobffe: well shit Girobffe: ive lost my wallet geezerfaec: you left it in the fish suit man geezerfaec: and i just sent it to the cleaners! Girobffe: if you knew i left it in the fish suit why the fuck would you send it to the cleaners?! geezerfaec: i forgot Girobffe: lol Girobffe: srsly wtf though Girobffe: where did i put it.. Girobffe: oldman, you should prolly switch cleaners from now on. Girobffe: i heard some lunatic stole a fish suit and killed everyone Girobffe: good news though. i found my wallet. geezerfaec: just as planned Before leaving for krn's house, yzer sent off fish suit beta to the cleaners with rob's wallet in the pocket. Thus opening the gateway for the beta prophecy to be fulfilled. Thus the fish suit murders occurred. Rob is pinned for the murders For some time, Rob vanished. He had been pinned as a possible suspect in the fish suit murders and had gone into hiding. Karen: Rob is deeadd guys Wiffrag: he's fine Wiffrag: he texted me geezerfaec: haven't seen him in a while geezerfaec: must be dead Karen: he's dead ;-; geezerfaec: the cleaners must have come after him Djoktorok: its the fish police Djoktorok: hes been breaking laws in his fish suit Djoktorok: pretending to be a land-based superhero Djoktorok: but fish arent land based Djoktorok: blasphemous yzer testifies publicly against Rob geezerfaec: rob's on his own from the start geezerfaec: with the fish suit Girobffe: :( The lost wiggles tickets Djoktorok: oh dear Djoktorok: has anyone seen my wiggles tickets kyle4: I saw some kind of giant fish with them Djoktorok: oh no Djoktorok: that wasnt a fish link Djoktorok: that was someone in a FISH SUIT Djoktorok: notify obama Djoktorok: >mfw obama was in the fish suit the whole time Jack realizes that the fish suit murders case should be reopened for investigation because he left his tickets in the pocket of fish suit beta. He notifies the white house directly hoping to bring swift resolution to the matter. To aid the process, Jack investigates on his own, starting by interrogating yzer. When he finds yzer, he finds a broken shell of a man. His former self lost, yzer was thrust into madness after the murders. geezerfaec: it wasn't trash geezerfaec: it was hovering geezerfaec: above the trash Wiffrag: yzer ate trash? Djoktorok: then where is the fish suit geezerfaec: IT WASN'T TRASH Djoktorok: yzer Djoktorok: i lent it to you months ago Wiffrag: he helps jack get mau off Wiffrag: now this Djoktorok: my wiggles tickets Djoktorok: were in the pocket Wiffrag: you were getting mau off to trhe wiggles Wiffrag: that's well bad Maustradamus: jack must be like Maustradamus: i don't want to live on this planet anymore geezerfaec: IT WAS NOT TRASH Rob escapes the United States and no one is ever held responsible for the fish suit murders. In order to remove the bloodstains from the suit, yzer sends it to the cleaners a second time, and not realizing Jack's wiggles tickets are still in the pocket, triggers another horrible set of events. geezerfaec: when i got the fish suit back from the cleaners for the second time after rob took it and murdered everyone at the cleaners while wearing the fish suit because he left his wallet in the pocket geezerfaec: your wiggles tickets werent in the pocket geezerfaec: the cleaners must have taken them geezerfaec: then were buried with them geezerfaec: so geezerfaec: grab your shovel jack geezerfaec: we're digging up some bodies Djoktorok: they sent me a text message yzer Djoktorok: they said they were with you geezerfaec: they were geezerfaec: as i am also dead geezerfaec: dig me up too please Djoktorok: thats impossible Jack was right to think that was impossible. He knew the cleaners weren't killed in the fish suit murders. yzer was lying. Buy why? Jack intercepts a communication between yzer and the fugitive, Rob geezerfaec: out in the FOREST geezerfaec: burying the evidence geezerfaec: from the fish suit murders Girobffe: in notchs backyard like we discussed, right? geezerfaec: uh we discuss many things geezerfaec: i thought you said to bury it in the white house lawn Girobffe: dammit geezer Girobffe: not again Girobffe: youre a DEADMAN geezerfaec: h/o theyre asking me some questiona geezerfaec: they want to know why im in south carolina without my papers geezerfaec: ive made a huge mistake geezerfaec: im free to go geezerfaec: theyre arresting the fish suit Girobffe: tell them to take you instead Girobffe: we like the fish suit better geezerfaec: they refused they dont want me either geezerfaec: im not giving up the fish suit without a fight geezerfaec: weve been through so much together geezerfaec: im going after them geezerfaec: this may be my last communication geezerfaec: geezer out geezerfaec: mau sucks It was clear to Jack. yzer and Rob were in on the murders together. They must be held responsible. Something must be done about it. Nothing was ever done about it The end??? Something was done A year after the events of the fish suit, everyone realized nothing was done. Then something happened. whatever PM Jack: THE FISH LORD COMETH PM BITTERobnoxious: STOP IT PM DAVEY: THE FISH LORD COMETH PM BITTERobnoxious: STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT PM Jack: THIS IS IT PM DAVEY: everytime rob reads something, man PM Jack: THE FINAL BATTLE PM DAVEY: 13 more minutes PM BITTERobnoxious: Till? PM DAVEY: THIS ENDS PM BITTERobnoxious: WHAT PM BITTERobnoxious: NO PM BITTERobnoxious: YZER PM BITTERobnoxious: I NEED YOU PM BITTERobnoxious: ;_____; PM BITTERobnoxious: ;_____________; PM DAVEY: take 2 shots from the fish suit PM BITTERobnoxious: ;________________________________; PM BITTERobnoxious: *puke* PM Jack: the fish lord has eliminated new york PM DAVEY: MAUSTRADAMUS PM Jack: the only thing that stands between him and the whole world PM Jack: is the fish suit PM BITTERobnoxious: I don't even know what's going on anymore PM DAVEY: alright PM Jack: the fish suit theme plays PM Mau: ROB STOP TALKING PM DAVEY: let me get situated PM DAVEY: then the LP can begin PM DAVEY: everyone enjoy this until then PM BITTERobnoxious: WOO WOO WOO PM Jack: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtNTfiGteKg PM BITTERobnoxious: NO MOO PM BITTERobnoxious: I WON'T PM BITTERobnoxious: STOP TALKING PM Mau: holy shit PM Mau: my favourite song PM Jack: the fish suit begins to charge at the fish lord PM Jack: the fish lord begins to charge as well PM Jack: they both know that collision means death PM Jack: they know that this must be done PM Jack: they close their eyes(if they had eyelids) PM Jack: and colldie in bliss PM BITTERobnoxious: Fish have two eyelids PM BITTERobnoxious: don't be stupid PM BITTERobnoxious: jeezus PM Jack: 10 years later yzer is in an old folks home PM BITTERobnoxious: TWO PM BITTERobnoxious: EYELIDS PM Jack: he sheds a single tear thinking about the fish suit PM Jack: the tear was a bomb PM Jack: everyone died PM Jack: the end PM DAVEY: THE SQUID SUIT PM DAVEY: classic PM Mau: tear gas? PM Jack: death gas PM Mau: DEATH GAS PM Mau: FROM YZER'S EYE PM Mau: that's dope PM Jack: mau then cried a single tear PM Jack: the tear was a bomb PM Jack: everyone was fine PM Jack: the end PM Mau: non-teary tear gas? PM Jack: anti-death gas PM Mau: ANTI DEATH GAS PM Mau: FROM MAU'S EYE PM Mau: that's opod PM Jack: rob then shed a single tear PM Jack: and got drunk PM Jack: the end PM Mau: nah that's normal PM Mau: oh god PM Mau: NOT BIOSHOCK Category:WFWD-isms